leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cosmoem (Pokémon)
|} Cosmoem (Japanese: コスモウム Cosmovum) is a Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It evolves from starting at level 43 and evolves into either or starting at level 53 depending on the game it evolves in. * In and , Cosmoem evolves into . * In and , Cosmoem evolves into . Biology Cosmoem is a Pokémon in the shape of a translucent, dark blue orb with a starscape pattern set in a golden shell-like structure. The main portion of the shell is a flat oval around the center of the orb. Eight more flat, half-oval projections surround the orb in an asterisk-shape. At the center of the main body is a much smaller black core. The upper half of the core has a thin blue line on the front, back, and each side, while the lower has pink lines. On the front are two orange semicircles, which appear to be closed eyes. The overall shape of this Pokémon also resembles an eye. Encased in its sturdy, cocoon-like shell, Cosmoem is unable to move. In Pokémon Refresh, it cannot even eat. It grows as it absorbs light, and its body is warm to the touch. In ancient times, it was worshipped as the "cocoon of the stars" by the people of Alola. Cosmoem is one of the smallest Pokémon tying with , , , and . Despite this, it is also the heaviest Pokémon, tying with . In the anime Major appearances Nebby Cosmoem debuted in Faba's Revenge!, where Nebby evolved into it after being trapped in a device constructed by Faba. Nebby later evolved into in Revealing the Stuff of Legend! after being blessed by the guardian deities. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Nebby was revealed to have evolved into a Cosmoem in PASM17. A that was given to Guzma by the Aether Foundation was revealed to have evolved into a Cosmoem in PASM23. It reappeared in PASM24. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * , : Nebby, the that travels with Lillie, eventually evolves into Cosmoem after being forced to open an Ultra Wormhole by Lusamine. At the Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone , the and Lillie play the Sun and Moon Flutes, causing Nebby to evolve into / , where it eventually officially joins the player /is absorbed by in order to become its Dusk Mane /Dawn Wings form. Pokédex entries :|reg2=Alola|num2=388|label2= :|reg3=Kanto}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Cosmoem has a base experience yield of 80. * With its pre-evolution weighing in at .1kg and Cosmoem at 999.9kg, the evolution from Cosmog to Cosmoem is the largest increase in weight due to evolution with an increase of 999799.99%. * Requiring 43 levels to evolve from Cosmog and just 10 more to evolve into either Solgaleo or Lunala, Cosmeom has the lowest relative second-stage evolution requirement, at around 23%. Origin Cosmoem has characteristics of both a stylized sun and a stylized moon, having rays and a pair of crescents, respectively. Given its description, it seems to be an embodiment of star formation in general. It may also be based on the idea of the . When viewed from the front, its shape resembles an eye. Name origin Cosmoem may be a combination of cosmo and . Cosmovum may be a combination of cosmo and ovum (Latin for egg). In other languages |fr=Cosmovum|frmeaning=From its Japanese name |es=Cosmoem|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Cosmovum|demeaning=From its Japanese name |it=Cosmoem|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=코스모움 Koseumoum|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=科斯莫姆 Kēsīmòmǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=科斯莫姆 Fōsīmohkmóuh|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Космоем Kosmoyem|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Nebby External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Alola Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve based on game de:Cosmovum es:Cosmoem fr:Cosmovum it:Cosmoem ja:コスモウム zh:科斯莫姆